


Make me Melt

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Smutmas, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Klaus and Caroline play out his fantasy - she's Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf. Sex in the snow.<br/>Part 2: Time for Caroline's fantasy - she's the Queen and he's hers to command. And to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of my Klaroline Smutmas drabbles. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of hurried footsteps and ragged breathing resonated through the woods, a young blonde woman running with all her might, navigating between the trees and doing her best to avoid roots and branches still lingering under the coat of snow.

It was December and Virginia was hit with weather as wintery as it could get, temperatures dropping well below zero and most of the ground covered with a thick layer of snow. Despite this, the woman was wearing the shortest red skirt you could imagine, paired with a white bustier top and a strange red cape. The conditions and her inappropriate clothing did nothing to prevent the mysterious blonde from running, though, as she seemed to be making her escape from some nameless threat.

Which, in fact, she was not.

Caroline Forbes was just in the middle of granting her Hybrid boyfriend his first Christmas present.

This year being their tenth Christmas together, she and Klaus decided to make it even more special with each of them sharing one of their fantasies and then playing them out. Klaus had already fulfilled her dream scenario, of her being the Egyptian Queen and him as her favourite slave, serving her in and out of bed.

All. Day. Long.

It had been glorious, enough said.

When Klaus confessed, with a wide grin, of his Red Riding Hood fantasy, with Caroline dressed in red cape and him chasing her through the woods like a Big Bad Wolf, she honestly thought he was joking. As it turned out, he, in fact, was not. However, she was never one to shy away from any subject and, to be completely honest, in their time together, they had done much freakier stuff than re-enacting an old time children’s tale.

In a typical Caroline fashion, she focused on details, like her costume, parts of dialogue or appropriate time for their fantasy date (because running in the woods during full moon would’ve been a disaster) and forgot about others, like her panties.

You would think running across the woods sans her underwear, with cold air breezing through her scantily clad body would work wonders to decrease her arousal but that was not the case, as all she could think about was what Klaus would do to her once he caught her and that just got her fired up all over again.

She stopped for a moment, leaning on the nearest tree and taking a little break in attempt to scout her surroundings. There was no time, though as she heard some rustling in the near distance, which set her off to run again. A low chuckle echoed between the trees and she knew he was close, a sound of his laugh sending shivers down her spine, muscles clenching in excitement.

She vamped out of there but he caught her scent and she knew he would get to her in a matter of seconds, maybe minutes. Still, she gave it everything she got, he was really running after her and she was his prey at this moment, he just loved the chase and she would give it to him, it was in his nature, after all.

In their nature.

Suddenly, a tall figure pushed her into the nearest tree, rough bark scratching her back through the thin material of her cape. His lean body was caging her, tongue outlining the edge of his raspberry lips with  his eyes hungrily raking over her form. He pressed himself even more into her, she could feel his pectorals crashing with her breasts, which made her catch a breath she didn’t really need.

“And who do we have here? What are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night, sweetheart?” he whispered in her ear, his vibrant voice sending ripples of desire along her body.

“I…I’m just going back home,” she stammered slightly and pushed her chest forward even more at the same time, evoking all her acting prowess to find a perfect balance between being scared but also provocative. It was his fantasy to chase her, play the Big Bad Wolf and have his way with her but deep down, Caroline knew Klaus didn’t really want her to be afraid of him.

Humming in approval at her body’s response, he traced his fingertips along the side of her neck, then pulled down the hood of her cape, revealing her long golden locks. One hand trailing down, making its way to her bustier, he buried his head in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

“All by yourself? Were you not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf from the woods?” Her breathing hitched as his hand dipped into her cleavage, rough fingertips skimming gently along her sensitive skin, distracting her for a moment before she willed herself to keep in character and met his heated gaze. “Or were you hoping to get caught?” He licked his lips, his other hand darting down to her legs, clad in black sheer stockings.

“I just wanted to take a shortcut home, Mr. Wolf,” she let out, making a feeble attempt to push him away but he overpowered her immediately, grabbing both her hands in one of his and pressing them over her head, making her even more vulnerable to his ministrations.

She gulped and he looked at her, his grin truly wolfish. “You’ve been a bad girl, love,” he hummed lowly, his finger playing along the edge of her stocking. “Do you know what I do to bad girls?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“Do you see how long my teeth are?” He let out his hybrid features for a moment and bared his fangs at her. Caroline gasped but not really in fear. She loved when he showed her his hybrid face, he was beautiful like this and during sex, she knew she had sent him over the edge of control that way.

“It’s so I can bite you better,” he said and she moaned in response when he demonstrated just how well he could, sinking his fangs into her neck, drawing blood. He reveled in the taste of her and she reveled in the sweet pain of bloodsharing with him, an acid bite of his poison already spreading but softened by the soft curve of his mouth on her skin and tender licks of his tongue. Retracting his fangs, he set his darkened gaze on her face and she bit her lower lip admiring his, marked with her blood. Next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, demanding and hot, his hand grabbing her ass and squeezing it forcefully through her skirt, the other still trapping her hands so she wouldn’t touch him. At the taste of her own blood, she felt another stab of arousal, her pussy throbbing in need. Her fangs emerged as well and before she could stop herself, she was piercing the skin of his raspberry lips, sucking greedily and enjoying the rich taste of his blood, iron mixed with something spicy, that had always left her wanting more of it.

He let her drink from him for a while so she took the fill she needed to cure his bite and then he tore away, savouring the taste she’d left on his mouth as he licked them clean with his tongue and then returning to their little game.

“Do you feel how long my fingers are?” he asked again, his hand diving under her skirt. He smirked when he realized she didn’t have any underwear on. His fingers trailed down to her pussy from behind, teasingly circling her entrance, making her gasp. “Wicked girl,” he whispered, “It’s so I can pleasure you better,” having said this, he pushed two of them into her and Caroline was so wound up from the dirty talk that her walls clenched around them immediately.

“You like that, sweetheart, don’t you? You love your pussy being fingered by me?”

“Yes, Mr. Wolf. More…please,” she mewled, getting into his fantasy, the way he hooked his fingers and dipped them further making her writhe in need.

“More? You are very greedy, aren’t you, love? I love how tight you feel around my fingers. I can’t wait to push my cock into you, you’re so wet already, I can slide all the way inside you,” Klaus said in a low raspy voice, adding a third finger, the angle allowing him to hit some of her more sensitive spots, making her putty in his hands.

“Yes…”

Feeling she was close, he retracted his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.

“Lick them clean,” he ordered, his pupils dilating as she took his fingers into her mouth, cleaning them obligingly, the sight of Caroline tasting herself causing his cock to twitch in need. So he decided to play along.

“Do you see how big my mouth is? It’s so I can eat you better,” he purred into her ear and though it should’ve sounded ridiculous, it didn’t, she was familiar with his mouth and what it could do and the thought of his tongue on her already sensitive pussy and in _her_ almost sent her over the edge. She looked at Klaus’s face, her eyes burning with barely-contained desire and he must have sensed she was done with the foreplay because his gaze darkened as well. Then she heard a whooshing sound, next feeling herself sinking into the cold layer of snow.

Klaus covered her body with his, hands busy undressing her as fast as he could, shedding her cape and ripping away her bustier, then pulling up her skirt, making her gasp as the snow touched her hot skin as she was left naked except for her stockings. It was a good thing she was a vampire and couldn’t really feel cold or get sick but she had to admit, the contrast of the heat emanating from them and the cold conditions was strangely arousing.

It had been snowing earlier and the snow was so fluffy, their weight sinking into it, it covered her body and her skin was so sensitive from all his previous ministrations so she was feeling it with every fiber of her body, each flake making her shudder upon contact.

She fumbled with his clothes, treating his Henley the same way he did with her top and then yanked down his pants, happy to see he hadn’t worn underwear either as she clasped her hand around his hard cock, dragging it up and down and enjoying veins pulsing and the way it throbbed in her hand.

Klaus growled at that and in response, dipped his head down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, his fingers pinching the other one, making it perk even more. She arched her back, moaning in pleasure, pushing her breast closer to his mouth while her hand was busy jerking him off, her finger travelling to the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-cum she found there.

“Fuck, Caroline,” he hissed, forgetting about their role-play. She smiled in satisfaction that she made him lose it and determined to one-up him even more, she got some of his cum on her fingers and took them into her mouth, his head raising to look at her. She licked them clean, holding his gaze. He snapped, trapping her hands again and then smirked dangerously, “You like playing with fire, sweetheart? Then maybe we need to cool you down a little?”

She looked at him inquisitively but he only kept grinning, a mischievous glint simmering in his eyes. He dipped down once more, licking the aureoles of her nipples with his warm tongue and when both were hard and taunt, he gathered some snow in his hand. Ignoring the shriek she let out, he covered both of her breasts with snow, circling the nipples with it, then started to slowly lick it off.

Caroline whimpered at the sensations, the way he warmed her up with his tongue, only to cool her with the freezing flakes and suck it off her again, it was all too much, he was only paying attention to her breasts and she was dripping wet from it, her pussy throbbing in need. She couldn’t take it much longer.

“Please…I need…I…,” she muttered incoherently as he grazed her nipple with his human his teeth.

“Yes, sweetheart? What do you need from me?” his raspy voice sounded strained, but also vibrated in satisfaction from getting Caroline just the way he wanted her.

Wanton and at his mercy.

“Fuck  me. I need you inside me, Mr. Wolf,” she could feel him smirk against her skin so she added, “I want your throbbing cock in my tight pussy, I want to clench it around you and milk you empty.”

He raised his gaze at her after her last words, desire burning in his eyes and then he let go of her hands, that she instantly wrapped around his neck, beckoning him closer. Their mouths clashed together and he fell on her with all his weight, burying both of them in the snow as he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, still trying to tease her as he trailed the tip of his cock along her pussy lips and then her swollen clit. She groaned loudly, arousal coiling in her abdomen and she darted her hands to his ass, sinking her fingers into his buttocks to rush him to fuck her already.

“Please,” she mumbled against his mouth, her teeth grazing his lower lip and this time, he listened, pushing into her in one languid move as her hands moved up to his back.

“Yes,” she mumbled and they both moaned as he filled her, his cock stretching her tight walls. She locked her legs around him, her feet digging into his ass and he set a punishing pace, pounding into her relentlessly. He hissed as her nails sank into his back, drawing blood and the smell of it surrounding them added to the sensations. His mouth lowered to her neck as her head shifted back, allowing better access to his tongue that was trailing lines along her jugular and then further south, teeth nipping at her collarbone as his cock kept ramming into her. Soon, they were both shuddering and moaning loudly, fluffy whiteness around them creating an impression as if they were floating on a cloud.

He took one of her legs and pressed it to his chest, bended, the change of angle allowing him to push into her even deeper, a guttural gasp she let out in response signaling her approval.

“Yes, just like that, Klaus, harder…harder,” she kept moaning. She arched her back and pressed her chest to his, small hair on his skin tickling her sensitive nipples. Cradling his face in her hands, she brought it to her own, her tongue skimming along his jaw just as she clenched her muscles around his cock as hard as she could. He growled and pulled out almost entirely, making Caroline whimper at the loss, only to thrust forcefully again.

In and out. And again.

Feeling on the brink of release, Klaus fastened his movements, wanting them to come together.

“Look at me, Caroline,” it sounded like a command and she listened, meeting his frenzied eyes, lust he felt reflecting in hers. “I need you to come for me, sweetheart, now,” he muttered, moving his hips in a circling motion which made them both wild and she barely could let out a strained _yes_ in response.

At this point, his movements were rough and frantic, their game long forgotten. Soon, they were panting and when he hit one of her sweet spots, she cried out in pleasure, drenching his cock in her release, her walls clamping around him and sending him to his climax as he buried himself in her to the hilt.

They lay spent and sated in the snow, Klaus’ head resting in the crook of her neck, the heat of their bodies literally making some of it melt. The air he breathed out tingled against her skin and then he raised his face to kiss the corner of her mouth, his gaze roaming over her tousled hair and her pliant form. She was glorious.

“Best Christmas present ever, love,” he said, placing one more kiss under her ear, this time.

Her gaze heavy-lidded, she smiled at him and murmured, “Of course it was. We’ve made snow melt.”

 


	2. Make Him Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Klaus play out her fantasy this time - she's the Queen and he's hers to command. And to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to my Smutmas drabble. Klaus and Caroline play out their fantasies to celebrate their 10th Christmas together.

Caroline gasped in awe when she entered the dining room. Klaus had really outdone himself this time.

Days earlier, they had decided to celebrate their 10th Christmas together by confessing and playing out their fantasies. While Klaus admitted he had dreamed of pursuing her dressed like a Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf, Caroline confessed her desirable role playing scenario would be one of Egyptian Queen and her favourite slave. At that, he just curved his lips in the most sinful smirk and told her to worry only about her own costume and leave everything else to him.

That proved to be the best decision, really, Caroline thought, as she took a look around.

The dining room had been transformed completely, with the long table at the front, covered with all kinds of exotic fruit, cream, caramel and a wine fountain. Next to it, there was an ancient looking throne, made of ivory and gold, heavily encrusted with jewels and Caroline could swear it looked too authentic not to have been stolen from some museum. The centerpiece of the room, however, was the enormous four-poster mahogany bed, with the thinnest chiffon drapes around it.

Klaus was standing by the table, clad only in a linen coverlet fastened dangerously low around his hips, the taut planes of his chest left for her to admire.

It all screamed decadence and sin, and Caroline was all about it as she sauntered confidently into the room. She wanted to smile at how Klaus had gone out of his way to recreate her fantasy but she kept in mind that right now, she was not Caroline. She was his Queen and his Mistress, she thought as ambled forward, her silk, almost transparent gown revealing her long lean legs with each step she took.

“My Queen,” like a true slave, he bowed when she reached him, his eyes cast down, although he still managed to steal a heated lustful glance, looking from under his eyelashes.

“Niklaus,” she licked her lips and pressed a finger to his chest, “It’s come to my attention that you are mine to command today.” Her finger roamed, slowly scraping its way down in a teaseful play. Caroline could feel his muscles flexing even under this smallest touch. She could see how hard Klaus was fighting for control, so as not to just grab her wandering hand, press her to his body and have his way with her. The power she felt was invigorating, tension slowly coiling in her lower belly. She could tell the moment Klaus caught the scent of arousal, the flicker of gold glimmering in his eyes.

“I’m yours to serve, _my_ Queen,” he said almost innocently, but Caroline could hear a glint of playfulness in his voice. That was unacceptable. She would make him take her seriously if needed. She would bring him to his knees.

“Good,” she drawled, raising her hand and patting him on the cheek. “Be a good boy and feed your Mistress, then.” Walking off to the throne as she said it, Caroline noticed the way his jaw clenched, his eyes darkened with lust when he followed her, clearly taking up the challenge.

It was _on_.

* * *

 

“More,” she moaned lowly, hands clutching to the armrests of the throne she was sitting on, head thrown back in pleasure as Klaus sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Oh, he had _fed her_ , alright.

Her beautiful gown was lying in shreds on the floor and the feast moved to her very naked body.

The delicate puffs of cream she had licked off his fingers, his eyes devouring her when she sucked them off.

The most juicy pieces of peaches, their sour sweet taste mixing with the unique taste of Klaus between the many kisses they had shared.

Wine he had drunk off her belly button, circling it with his crafty tongue, skimming down her over-sensitive skin as the liquid dripped lower…

And it wasn’t the only thing that was _dripping_.

Just the sight of Klaus, kneeling between her parted thighs, looking at her with that unadulterated longing and pure admiration that she knew very well were not any part of role-playing, did her in.

He grazed her nipple with his teeth one last time and then locked his eyes with hers, his fingers digging into her thighs.

“What would you have me do now, Mistress?” he asked, the question rolling off his tongue like a sinful promise of what was to come.

“Lick me. I want you to make me come with your tongue,” Caroline laced her voice in steel, even if she was trembling to her very core.

“As you wish, my Queen,” came his hoarse response. He sat on his knees, facing her already soaking pussy. Licking his lips, he parted her folds with his fingers, spreading the wetness over her slit. “Delicious,” he whispered, as he tasted her arousal, closing his mouth around one of his digits.

Caroline clenched her inner muscles, the erotic sight sending her senses into the overdrive. She needed more. And she needed it now.

“Stop stalling. Make me _come_ ,”  she demanded, glaring at him.

“Yes, my Mistress,” it came out almost meek but Klaus had never been meek in his entire life and then she gasped out loud as he drove two fingers into her, sucking hard on her clit at the same time. His other hand closed around breast, massaging the delicate skin.

Soon, Caroline was writhing on that throne, fingers tugging at his dirty blonde curls while he worked her throbbing clit with his mouth. She whimpered at the loss of contact when he withdrew his fingers, only to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as his slick tongue dived into her, his lips closing on her engorged folds. Bucking her hips frantically, she chased her high, crying out obscenities into the air as Klaus sucked and licked and sipped, all the moves making her wild. Then he pinched her clit, fingers of his other hand pulling at her nipple and Caroline came _hard_ , in a toes-curling, eyes-rolling, earth-shattering orgasm.

Her breathing ragged, she didn’t have one moment to collect herself as Klaus was already there, mouth crushing with hers, and she locked her legs around his hips while she was tasting herself on his lips, arousal pooling anew in her whole body.

* * *

 

They were on the bed, Klaus lying on his back with Caroline straddling him, her juices marking his skin in places where she had rubbed against him, his cock hard in her hands.

The hybrid made a move as if he wanted to get up, his arms reaching to envelop her but she stopped him with hand placed flat on his chest, pushing him back to the mattress.

“Lay down,” the command left her mouth, her human teeth grazing the swollen flesh of her lips. “I’m your Mistress and I want to take you like this.”

His eyes flared with gold at the words but to her surprise, he leaned back obligingly, heated gaze fixed on her and fingers digging into her hips instead.

Caroline knew Klaus wasn’t one to submit and he would have his revenge after today.

But it would be such a sweet price to pay, she thought, as she sank onto him _oh-so-slowly_ , his girth spreading her walls deliciously, the friction making her squirm. Their eyes locked and Caroline swallowed loudly, seeing all kinds of promises flicker in his gold irises, veins protruding on his face.

She could feel her own vampire emerging from underneath and though she was dying to taste his warm rich blood, there would be time for that later. Right now, she wanted _control_.

Leaning back, Caroline arched her spine and settled her hands on his knees, steadying herself. She started moving, rotating her hips and then sliding up and down his cock.

“Fuck, Caroline,” Klaus groaned, forgetting about the role-play as he rocked in rhythm with her, the angle making him hit all the right spots. They both looked fascinated at their joined bodies, as his cock thrust in and out of her, stretching her pussy.

“Klaus...I’m so close,” she whimpered, her muscles clenching around him as he hit her g-spot.

“Come for me, love. My Queen. My Mistress. You look glorious like this, riding my cock,” he cooed, his words spreading warmth through her body and then he quickened the pace, driving her to the edge.

The room filled with their moans, air thin around them with the drapes around the bed, only their breaths heard with the rest of the world shut down.

Klaus placed his hand on her lower abdomen, gently stroking her skin, in contrast to the fast pace of his hips. Slowly, it dipped lower and when Caroline could feel the first waves of her climax approaching, he firmly pressed his thumb to her clit. “Come for me,” he whispered and she did, her body jolting forward at his sudden caress as she went over the edge.

“Klaus,” she cried out, spasming around him violently, her release coaxing his own and he came with her name on his lips, shaking just as she was.

“That was incredible,” Caroline murmured against his ear after she flopped boneless onto his chest, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, my Queen. This was just the beginning,” Klaus assured her confidently, flipping her onto her back and under him, his crimson lips travelling down her chest.

“Yes,” she sighed as his tongue licked at her slit once more, gathering the mixed remains of their releases.

The day was, indeed, just beginning.


End file.
